


Destiny: Sins of the Hive

by KhronosV



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhronosV/pseuds/KhronosV
Summary: The Vanguard sends a lone Hunter after a Hive threat is detected in the Cosmodrome. But once the Guardian arrives, she finds that all is not as it seems. The Hive have begun a new ritual. The Hunter goes on a journey to uncover the mystery of the events, and to put an end to it once and for all. But she soon finds it to be easier said than done.





	1. CHAPTER ONE-Earth-Cosmodrome-The Hive

Sometimes I wonder what got the Hive so pissed. What really made them want to destroy or, eat everything? None of that really mattered, what did matter on the other hand, was getting out alive. I ran through the tunnels of the facility, looking back, I saw more Thrall than I could count. I looked back up to where I was heading, hoping there wouldn't be something waiting to kill me again.

The tunnels got quite narrow the further I ran through them, luckily, I was thin enough to fit. I was already crouching when I had entered them. The screeching noise the Thrall made forced me to cover my ears even with my helmet on. The steel tunnel came to an end, I quickly climbed out and into the bright day of the Cosmodrome. I took a deep breath as I looked back down the tunnel to see the Thrall making a bigger problem for themselves.

I pulled out my Hand Cannon to make sure I had enough ammo for my current situation. As I counted the ammunition, I heard a roaring noise. I looked up to see a Hive knight jump down from on top of a smaller building of the facility. I cursed, rolling to the side as the large blade came crashing down where I stood. Once I regained my footing, I shot at it. My bullets did some damage, but the Hive Knight raised its arm, projecting a dark shield.

A green aura formed around it as I shot, a Hive regeneration ritual. I used this time to slide behind an air conditioning unit and reload my gun. I then pulled out my semi automatic sniper rifle, and aimed at the Hive's head as it lowered its shield. As it looked around, I shot.

My bullet tore through the creatures head, killing it instantly. I stood and sighed, my mission was only just starting.

My Ghost appeared, floating in the air beside me, " Well, that was fun," he said, " Not that I really did anything. Now, get to the Skywatch."

My Ghost was white, as most were. Its shaped was hard to describe because of the angles. I nodded, then began running towards the large, gray building. It sat atop a hill, roads lead to it but most were destroyed by the Fallen. They wanted the Skywatch even after we killed many of their soldiers.

I turned to my Ghost, " I need a ride."

He nodded, then projected my Sparrow. I placed my feet on the pedals then gripped the handles. It was a plain white color, with a few silver and blue lines. My own design. The Sparrow hovered, then launched forward towards the Skywatch. I passed many Fallen, and a few Hive along the way. But I knew what I would probably encounter when I reached my destination. The Skywatch came closer and closer, so did my enemies. The Hive were well, not the best of friends with us humans. They wanted to kill, maybe even eat us. Eris Morn would know more about that than me.

Once I reached the Skywatch, I quickly hopped off of my Sparrow and ran inside. I had been sent to exterminate a Hive threat that had returned for unknown reasons. Even with their king, Oryx, dead, the Hive still remained. Performing rituals and constantly searching for new kings to take the open throne. We, I, was going to stop that.

I opened a door, peeking through at the sound of the Hive's familiar screeches. I looked upwards, spotting a Hive Wizard floating in the air. She extended her hands downwards, towards what seemed to be Hive holding. A Fallen. His legs were but op, as well as his chest. He screamed, I never imagined feeling pity for a Fallen, but this was too cruel. The Wizard flew down to the Fallen, then grabbed his head. She crushed it in her hands, releasing some sort of white, spirit looking form. Each Hive was also black and green in color. A new type of Hive perhaps. The Wizard that floated above them wore a crown. It wasn't like any I had seen before. I ran inside, spraying bullets into every Hive I saw, they had little time to react. I aimed at the approaching Thrall, then pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. I hadn't reloaded, so I instead took the knife strapped to my right hip, and plunged it into the chest of the first Thrall, then used its body as a shield from the blast shot by the Acolytes. I kicked the Thrall back into the others.

I rolled to the side, reloading my gun, and shooting the other six Thrall. I reloaded again, aiming at the Acolytes. I fired a round into each of their heads, then turned to the Wizard. A black sphere covered the area I was just standing in. I glanced towards it, then back to the Wizard. She was gone.

I cursed, taking off my helmet and pushing my hair to the side, then walking over to the Fallen. His body was still, he also was now without much of a head. I crouched down beside him, he wore odd colors. A dark blue cloak with faded orange markings. He also had little armor on his left side, along with his...three arms. He had two arms to his right, and only one to his left. Maybe it was just some form of exile or punishment from his House.

I sighed, standing as my Ghost appeared, " Well, that went well? " he said.

I turned to him and squinted, " Really? Just get me my ship."

He disappeared again. I looked around a bit more before stepping out of the Skywatch and back into the bright day of the Cosmodrome. I held my helmet under my left arm, and used my right hand to block out the sun. I could see my ship in the distance, it flew faster than most, it also had the same design as my Sparrow. The Courier hovered just in front of a cliff.

I got a running start. My Ghost knew me well, I did enjoy a thrill. I jumped off of the cliff, barely reaching the ship, but I grabbed hold of it. I then climbed up and hopped into the cockpit.

My Ghost flew into the cockpit, " So that was it, huh? " he said.

I looked over to him as I began to fly towards the city, towards the Traveler, " What? " I asked.

He shook his...body, " You know, the whole 'Hive threat.' thing. " he said, " It didn't turn out to be much."

I shook my head, " Well, my little bab—"

" Don't call me that." said the Ghost.

We continued on our way to the city. I could see the Traveler in the distance. It always surprised me that nothing had ever been able to destroy it, no matter how many times it came under attack. Even as it was still, it seems impossible to defeat. I smiled as the Last City came into view. The buildings weren't too impressive, but they looked better than any did in other places. And the Tower, it was majestic to see each and every time. The white and blue building rose high into the sky. An open display to the rest of the system, that humanity would never give up.

My Ghost teleported me into the main plaza area as he took the ship into the docking bay. I walked forward, and down a flight of stairs, into the Hall of Guardians. I looked to my right, but didn't see Eris Morn there. Which was odd as she never seemed to move much. I shrugged, continuing on until I saw the Vanguard.

Cayde leaned over a map, then turned to me, " Hey, look who it is."

I waved slightly, Ikora Rey and Zavala greeted me as well.

Zavala placed his hands behind his back, " Hunter, I take it the mission was a success? " he asked.

I nodded, " I guess so, I fought some Hive on my way to the Skywatch." I said, " But when I went inside, there was a Wizard that looked like it ripped something out of a Fallen wearing odd colors."

Ikora stood in thought, " That sounds interesting. What else can you tell us? "

I told them in more detail about the Hive and the Fallen. Ikora listened closely of course, she was a Warlock after all.

Zavala sighed, " The Hive truly are relentless." he said, " Well done, Hunter, keep going after this Wizard."

I saluted and left, then went to back into the plaza area. I looked up at the Traveler, it floated above the city as if it was like a moon had been dragged down to Earth. It represented hope to everyone. It also represented demise to our enemies.

Ikora Rey came to stand beside me as I leaned over the Tower banister, " Guardian, what you found today might confirm one of Eris Morn's suspicions." she said.

I didn't take my eyes off the Traveler, " Oh? How so? " I asked.

She stared at the sleeping god as well, " Before Eris left, she told us about how the Hive might be close to finding a new leader," she said.

I looked over to her, " Let me guess, you want your ace Hunter to go out across the solar system to stop this? "

She almost smiled, almost, " Yes, there are other Guardians we could chose, but not many have you reputation."

I nodded, " I'll get going first thing in the morning, there's a few bars I need to go to tonight." I said with a smirk.

Ikora shook her head, then headed back to the Hall of Guardians.


	2. CHAPTER TWO-Earth's Moon-The World's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter is sent on a mission to the Earth's Moon. A location called the World's Grave, in search of information on a new Hive ritual.

As I promised Ikora, I headed out the next morning and hopped into the Courier.

Ikora's voice came in over the comms, " You'll be heading to the World Grave," she said as I dodged an asteroid, " You might encounter Hive there, don't die too many times Guardian."

I smiled under my helmet, I could see the Moon in the distance. It seemed to glow and I could even see many Golden Age buildings across the surface, though all were abandoned by humans. The Fallen controlled parts of the Moon now, I would have to get through them before even finding the Hive. My Ghost dropped me off by the Archer's Line. There was a large, tube like structure that continued on beyond my sight. Maybe an Exo could see it better.

I began walking to my left where a building was located. A blue Arc bolt shot into the ground just in front of my feet. I looked upwards to see a Fallen Vandal. I dove to my side as he opened fire again. A Dreg came up on my right, holding a dagger of sorts. I could see the Arc energy flowing through it as it barely missed my face. I rolled backwards, slamming into a crate.

I regained my footing, kicking back the Dreg as it approached. I then stabbed into its chest to kill it, taking its pistol and shooting at the Vandal sniper. The Vandal took cover behind the angled roof which allowed me to find better cover myself. I slid to a slightly bigger crate close by then peeked over it. Fallen of all shapes and sizes came out of a few doors. They perfectly blocked my path.

I shook my head, then jumped into the air, calling upon my Light. I reached high into the sky grasping the fiery form of a Hand Cannon. I landed on top of the crate, it seemed as if time slowed down. I had limited shots, so I aimed at a Fallen Captain, and a few Vandal's heads. I pulled the trigger, shooting a fiery round into each of their heads. They died instantly, it was the power of the Light after all.

I hopped off of the crate once I reloaded, then shot the remaining Dreg's.

" Ghost, I need my Sparrow." I said.

My Ghost came up to me, " Sure thing." he said as my Sparrow appeared.

I hopped onto the vehicle, then drove faster than I could on Earth with all the debris, until I reached the World Grave. I knew where it was of course, as I had been there a few times. But recently, there had been Hive guarding it, and killing all Guardian's that came to it. But somehow, and sadly, the Guardian's remained dead.

There wasn't any Hive guarding it this time. I walked through cautiously, looking behind every corner and wall. Something was wrong, the Hive never abandoned something so important. I continued through, walking down a few flights of stairs and into the main area. Eris referred to this place as the, Hall of Wisdom. A fitting name, though to get to that wisdom, you usually had to fight a bunch of Hive.

I spoke over the comms, " Ikora, we're here," I said, " What am I looking for? "

" You should be able to see a wall of text, with a large cylinder in the center of the room." she responded.

I sighed, then walked up ahead to the described place.

My Ghost flew over to the wall, " I'm going to need some time to scan these." he said.

I grunted, he always needed time, and that led to a bunch of enemies coming my way. I pulled out my shotgun, waiting for the enemy. But as he finished the scan, no Hive or Fallen ever came. As if the place was abandoned.

The Ghost turned to me, " Well, I found a few things on Oryx, but nothing about this ritual."

I tilted my head to the side as Ikora spoke, " Keep looking, there has to be something there."

The Ghost looked for a bit longer, " Nothing, from what I'm reading, there's large sections missing." he said, " As if someone came here, and tore out what they needed."

Ikora sighed, " There's only a few more places to look then. Continue your way through the Worlds Grave."

We continued through as instructed, expecting the Hive to jump out at us from every corner. Again, nothing came. I lowered my Hand Cannon, walking through casually. Then I saw something odd, dead Hive. I ran over to the corpses, they were burned, cut apart, and overall brutally murdered. But, the Hive deserved to end up like that.

I heard a haunting noise, the sound of a Hive Ogre, those beast. I took a deep breath, maybe it hadn't seen me yet? I looked around a corner, looking to the Ogre. I noticed I was now in the Circle of Bones, the place always gave me shivers. The Ogre dropped the Hive, then came from around the corner and roared, its hideous body stood much taller than any other Hive except the gods. Its face, if you could call it one, looked as if it was infested with something. The round, bubble like shapes spread across the entire body.

It roared again, shooting a concentrated beam of, something, at me. I stood quickly, then jumped backwards. The beam had hit my right leg slightly, it burned more than I remembered Ogre blast did. It stepped forward, crushing a Hive Acolyte corpse under its foot. This beast wasn't a normal Hive, lower class Hive rarely killed each other. At least to the knowledge of the Vanguard.

I aimed my shotgun, pulling the trigger as the abomination came closer. The bullets tore into its arm. Some sort of black liquid came out of it, it didn't look like Hive blood. Trust me, I knew what Hive blood looked like.

My Ghost spoke, " This doesn't seem good."

I shook my head, running as fast as I could around a pillar. The Ogre rammed into the pillar, destroying it instantly. I dove forward, but the beast caught my leg. It lifted me into the air, then threw me into the pit below. I flew over the ledge, just barely grabbing onto the edge. The Ogre stepped forward, looking down at me, then shooting at me again. I had no choice but to release my grip, and possibly fall to my death. Every Guardian died many times, but I hated the feeling. It felt, wrong to come back so many times. Some Guardian's went insane from the mental scars it left.

I blinked a few times as I fell upon something hard. I rolled over onto my stomach, then got up onto my knees. My luck was really shining lately. A Hive Tomb Ship rose from the mist, carrying me along with its black form. I looked down at the Ogre, it stared up at me. For some reason, that Hive seemed...smarter than it should have been. I exhaled loudly, then a portal opened in front of the Tomb Ship I was on.

No no no no! I thought as I stood, running to the back of the ship. I could've jumped, but there was a few hundred feet from me, and the ground. I froze, taking short, shallow breaths. I jumped. I landed harshly, losing my helmet and rolling down a hill then coming to an even harsher stop. I felt dazed as I looked around the sandy dunes, blinking a few times. When I opened my two eyes, I was greeted by four.


	3. CHAPTER THREE-Fallen Ketch-Boarding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter wakes up to find herself trapped inside of a Fallen Ketch. But the Hive soon seek out something on the ship.

I must've slept quite a few times, as I kept waking up to the sight of a Fallen Vandal dragging me across the moon. I just couldn't stay awake.

When I finally, fully awoke, I could barely move. I tugged on my right arm, only to see that it was chained to a wall. I looked to my feet, they were chained as well. I sighed, looking around, spotting any details that would let me know where I was. It was a Fallen building, maybe even Ketch for sure. I could hear footsteps approaching, they sounded louder than a Fallen usually was. The Vandal turned the corner, walking towards me. I looked at its form, it only had three arms, and wore they same colors as the Vandal I saw in the Cosmodrome. He also only had three arms.

I squinted, " You know I'll come back if you kill me." I said with slurred speech.

The Fallen tilted his head to the side, then reached up to his neck, " You what here? " he asked.

I shook my head, " Just kill me, torture me or whatever your people do."

He walked closer, grabbing my chin and moving my head to each side, " That not do." his voice was obviously not natural, as he seemed to be using some sort of manipulator.

He stared at me for longer than I could stand it, " What do you want!? " I asked.

The Vandal tilted his head to both sides before taking a seat, he didn't respond. I tried not to look at him, he was obviously an older Fallen just from the way he moved. Or, he had been injured severely. After a few hours, I heard another noise. The sound of a Hive Tomb Ship coming out a portal.

The Fallen Vandal looked around, " Hive."

I nodded, " Maybe they'll come kill you, and then take my Light."

The Vandal stood, and the ground shook. But it didn't feel as if the ground itself shook, it was the type of shaking a...I was on a Ketch. The Fallen yelled in his native language, I could hear responses coming from around me.

My Ghost flew through the wall beside me, " Good, they're distracted. Let's get you out of here." he said, scanning the chains.

I let out a sigh of relief, " So is there any Hive actually coming? You said they're distracted."

" Yes, there are Hive inbound, we're also close to Phobos." he said.

He told me to pull on the chain on my left leg, I did so and felt it budge. I pulled harder, calling on the strength the Light gave me. The chain snapped, my Ghost then Transmatted me a gun. One of my favorites to be exact, the Arminius-D. A Hakke Auto Rifle. A wide grin spread across my face, my Ghost knew me too well. I shot the chain holding my right arm, then stepped forward. I could hear Fallen screaming as they were killed.

I took a deep breath, stepping out from behind a corner, and shooting the Fallen I saw. The Arminius-D handled well as I held down the trigger. The Fallen didn't seem to expect me to fire on them, it also didn't feel right. I stopped, still aiming down the sights, the Fallen were brutal. They killed my friends, they threatened the city and the Traveler, they killed helpless people. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to kill them.

The room I stood in was tan in color, metal and wires hung from the ceiling, crates of all sizes acted as cover for the Fallen as the Hive began tearing apart their ship. I didn't get it, the Hive had openly attacked in space before, but they never boarded a ship. Especially a Ketch.

I stood out in the open, Hive Knight's, Wizard's, and Thrall's, tore and cleaved into the Fallen. I looked upwards, spotting a Fallen Walker dropping from the ceiling just in time to dodge it. I stepped back, blocking the debris from the crate it crushed with my arm.

The Walker aimed a red line at a Hive Knight. The Knight roared, projecting his black, misty shield out in front of him. I noticed that all of the Hive were black and green in color, the same type I saw in the Cosmodrome, as well as the Ogre that almost killed me.

The Walker shot its heavy round into the Knight's shield, destroying it and killing the Knight instantly. The Walker then turned—however slowly—opening its side hatches, and releasing red Shanks. The Shanks were small, outfitted with a single gun at the center of its under-body.

I stepped back, grabbing my helmet and putting it on. The ship lurched, I was thrown into a wall to my left that was about ten feet away. I struggled to regain my footing as the Ketch shook violently. The Fallen Walker gripped some parts of the room, tearing them out as it slid closer to me. The Shank's on the other hand, killed the Hive as they hovered wherever they went.

A Hive Knight—bigger than any I had ever seen—came into the room after cutting through the door that held back most of the Hive. The Knight was simply massive, maybe how big Crota was said to have been. It was mostly black with a few green lines that seemed to glow. Its skin bulged in multiple places with each breath the beast took. It roared, shaking the entire room doing so. Its sword was almost as big as one of the Walker's legs.

I stood, stepping back and aiming my Arminius-D, and opening fire. My bullets seemed to do damage, no matter how little. The Walker focused its fire on the Knight as it cleaved through one of its legs. I ran forward, ignoring the Fallen that stood beside me, and jumped into the air. I grabbed hold of the fiery Hand Cannon, Cayde liked to call it the Golden Gun. I landed on the ground as the Ketch tilted back to its correct angle. I pulled the trigger, firing every shot I could into the Hive monster. The first two shots tore through its left shoulder, the others into its legs and chest. It roared, holding its sword upside down and stabbing it into the metal floor. It pulled its sword out, now covered in a dark mist, and swung at the Walker, splitting it in half. The ship lurched again as a wall was blown out, letting the vacuum of space in.

The Walker, well, half of the Walker flew towards me. I jumped into the air, landing on it before jumping off again. I aimed my final shot of my Golden Gun at the Hive Knight's head while in the air. I began to be sucked out of the Ketch along with the Knight. I pulled the trigger as the debris I stood on moved closer to its head. The Knight fell back, slipping out of the Ketch and towards...Phobos. I turned around, running away from the open wall. But, there was nothing I could do.

I was yanked backwards, and flung out into space. Looking back at the Ketch, more and more Fallen were sucked out as well. I looked down towards Mars' moon, Phobos. It came closer and closer, I was trapped by its gravity. The Ketch, because of its weight and speed it was already going, it slammed into the moon before me, exploding and killing everything inside. Hopefully.

I was next, I slammed into the wreckage below me, then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I couldn't hang on any longer, I began breathing heavily but couldn't move. It had finally reached me. Death.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR-Moon of Mars-Phobos-Death in Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When death finally reaches the Hunter, dark memories are brought back to her. She must go through something no Guardian wishes to, in order to live.

All Guardian's, since the time their Ghost found them, have been taught to die. Hell, we were even dead when our Ghost first found us. I didn't know what my past life was like, I've only had dreams about it. But even those didn't feel real. Every time I died, which was five so far, it felt different. It felt wrong. No one should be able to return to life, there are things that the dead experience that are simply too harsh to bear.

My friend, a Titan who was a little too cocky for his own good, died a total of ten times before he snapped. He kept telling me he saw things that he didn't know existed, things that might've been worse than the darkness. I never saw those things myself, but the feeling of death wasn't only cold and lonely, it was nothingness. There's a difference only the dead would understand.

I heard a faint voice, it grew louder with each passing second, " Guardian, Guardian! "

I could hear it well, but my body had not yet regained its strength, nor its will. I was still stuck in the darkness, waiting until the Light began to shine again. Sometimes it took longer than what we were told about death. Some simply lost the will to live after being dead for so long. Or, their Ghost was killed, which kept them dead.

I began gasping for air, eyes wide, " Help! " I cried.

A Guardian never cried for help, I knew that, but there was nothing else I could do.

My Ghost flew up to me, " You're not going to like this." he said, " You're going to die again."

I looked down at my stomach, a large piece of the Ketch had impaled me. I looked back at my Ghost, shaking my head. I knew what I had to do, but the pain that would come from it would be too much for me. I grabbed the metal plating, pulling on it so that I could tear it out of my body. This was every Guardian's fear. Dying, then coming back to life only to die by the same thing, at the same spot, again.

I screamed, pulling the metal out of me. I stood, holding my stomach and stumbling out in the wreckage. The fire threatened to burn me alive, one of the worst ways a Guardian, anyone really, could die. I looked back up at my Ghost as I became dizzy. Then everything went black again. I had lost too much blood to continue living.

I opened my eyes again, blinking a few times. Looking down at my stomach, I could see the wound wasn't there anymore. I let out a weak smile, then began walking through the fiery mess. Fallen corpses, along with the Hive, were scattered around the Ketch. Their charred bodies were a reminder to me to appreciate the chances at life I had. I stumbled out of the wreckage, then looked around. I took a deep breath, I was on Phobos, a place no one had been since the Taken War began.

I looked upwards, but I wish I hadn't. Mars rotated slowly in the background of massive Hive warships. They looked like smaller Dreadnaughts, and hopefully weren't as powerful. Roaring noises filled the skies of the moon. I hid behind a rocky hill as Hive Wizard's flew down to the Ketch. I spotted one Wizard in particular, the same Wizard I saw in the Cosmodrome. The Hive didn't seem to be randomly attacking things anymore, they had a plan.

The Wizard's began chanting, " Ar Nyt." they sung.

Their " singing " gave me shivers. They were brutal even with their voices. The Wizard called Ar Nyt raised her hand into the air, gathering a dark mist. A white light shined from within the Ketch. Soon, the same ghostly form of...

The Wizard was extracting Ether.

Ether gave the Fallen life, and strength. If the Hive got their claws on something like that, they could modify it into something far worse than anything humanity had seen before. I took a deep breath, there were too many to fight alone. Ar Nyt grasped the Ether within her hand, then began to fly upwards, back towards whatever hole she came out of.

I stood slowly, making sure the Hive had truly left. I looked forward, far into the distance and spotted a structure. It wasn't Cabal, nor Vex, and obviously not Fallen. I sighed, the Hive had taken over Phobos, or at least part of it.

My Ghost appeared, " Well Guardian, this has just gotten a bit worse than it first seemed." he said.

I looked over to him through my cracked visor, " I know that, and I know that I need my ship."

The Ghost called my ship, and within a few minutes, it arrived. I jumped inside, then turned, flying further into space. Towards Earth. I needed to tell the Vanguard. I made it to Earth within the hour, thanks to the speed of my ship. Once I arrived at the Last City, I ran into the Hall of Guardian's.

Zavala turned to me, " Welcome back Guardian, was your mission a success? "

I held up a finger, telling them to wait as I caught my breath.

I then looked up at them, " The Hive, they're doing something. I don't know what, but they're taking Ether from Fallen."

Ikora looked up from a book, " What!? " she said.

I nodded, " I've been fighting a new breed of Hive, stronger than the others, maybe even than the Taken."

Ikora nodded, " What makes them different? " she asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering what Ar Nyt had done to the Fallen. Though they held me captive, they didn't deserve to be cleaved apart.

" They've begun taking," I paused, " Tearing out Ether from Fallen, and it's making them stronger."

Ikora stood in thought for a moment, " I've heard Eris talking about the Hive and their Worms," she said, " If what you're saying is true, then they might be trying to overpower their Worms, making them stronger by no longer needing to tithe."

Cayde stepped forward, " Whoa, we just need to send you and a few Guardian's to kill the Hive behind this, right? " he looked around, " Right? "

Zavala sighed, " Hunter, we'll do as Cayde suggested." he said, " You're going on a Strike."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE-Moon of Mars-Phobos-Strike: Writhing Hollows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian's come together to stop the Hive ritual that threatens to destroy everything upon completion. A Hunter, Titan, and Warlock face impossible odds.

Zavala gave me two of his best Guardian's, a Titan, who was without a name, much like almost every Guardian. He also gave me a Warlock. We jumped into our ships, then flew off into space, to Phobos.

Zavala spoke over the comms, " This Wizard, Ar Nyt, seems to be a self proclaimed Hive queen. She has also created a new ritual, put an end to both it, and her." he said, " Don't take this lightly Guardian's, this could be worse than anything we've ever seen."

Phobos came into view, it was time to finally kill those monsters. Our ships circled around after dropping us off in front of a large crater.

My Ghost appeared beside me, " After scanning Phobos, we found this place. There seems to be a large amount of Hive activity." he said, " Oh, and I've also given you a special weapon."

I looked to the Titan, he rolled his shoulders and rushed forward, the Warlock followed. I took a deep breath, running after them. Ahead of us was a pit, it was dark with spikes surrounding it. But we were Guardian's, so we jumped down into it. I landed harshly once I reached the bottom, there wasn't much light, but I didn't expect the Hive to want such things.

The Warlock walked up ahead of us, touching the wall of text I only now saw. I heard a roaring sound. A Hive Ogre grabbed hold of the wall and came into view. It was much like the one I saw back on the Moon, but this time it was smaller. The Titan immediately rushed forward, jumping into the air and grabbing hold of his Light. He grasped a flaming hammer, the Hammer of Sol, and threw it down into the Ogre. The Ogre instantly died, but there were more and more coming into view. I looked over to the Warlock and nodded, then to the Titan.

I smiled, grasping my own Light in the form of the Golden Gun, and held it close. The Warlock did the same as Arc energy flowed from his Stormcaller hands. The Hive needed a reminder of who killed their gods.

We rushed forward, Titan leading the charge and the Warlock destroying each enemy it passed. I aimed at an Ogre, shooting once into the center of its head. It fell over and died like the other three I shot soon after. The Titan threw a hammer at a Hive Knight, the hammer exploded, but it didn't kill the beast. I aimed at it's head, firing one final shot to kill it.

Our Light dimmed, leaving us with our regular weapons. I was holding one of my favorites, it was called the Hawkmoon. A Hand Cannon like no other, at least to me. The Warlock walked up to the large door that stood between us, and our target. He let his Ghost fly up to the door and scan it. As I expected, the Ghost needed time.

I sighed, turning around at the sound of more Hive. A Thrall came into view, I aimed, waited, and fired a single shot right into its head. More and more Hive ran towards us, some Thrall, some Acolyte's, a few Knight's and Ogre's as well. It was time.

I called my Ghost, " What weapon is it? "

He told both me and the Titan who I'm sure smiled as I did. We rushed forward, leaving the Warlock behind with the Ghost to make sure the door opened. I jumped into the air, grabbing the hilt of a sword the Ghost called Dark Drinker. I landed in the center of about ten Thrall's. I gripped the blade tightly, spinning around and releasing the Void energy that tore them apart. Once I stopped spinning, I could see the Titan fighting an Ogre. He held a fiery sword and did what looked like an uppercut motion to kill it.

We killed the rest of the Hive just before the Ghost told us the door was open. After running back to the door, we stepped through into a blinding white light. Once we passed through the light, a long bridge was ahead of us. I looked past it, spotting a large Hive construct built into Phobos. Tomb Ship's flew around it, opening portals and going out into the system. This was a major Hive operation by the looks of it.

We pulled out our Sparrow's, racing past the Hive the guarded the bridge and soon reached the building. After stepping inside, I only heard screams. We ran further inside, then saw what the screams came from. At least twenty Fallen were chained to objects as a single Hive Wizard ripped the Ether from each of them one by one. Ar Nyt.

Two Hive Knight's guarded the entrance to the chambers. We had to get past them. The Knight's spotted us. One grabbed a sword, the other held a Hive Boomer. My eyes widened as the Hive Knight shot a single blast towards us while the other ran forward. The Titan stepped to the side, dodging the Knight which swung its sword down into the ground where the Titan had stood. I could still hear the screams of the Fallen inside the chambers. I shook my head, running forward, towards the massive Knight with the gun. It shot at me, so I slid under the projectile and aimed my Hawkmoon at its head. I fired off three shots in rapid succession, making the Hive fall to its knees and drop the Boomer.

I then stepped onto its left arm, jumping off and onto its back. I walked along its back as it began to stand. Once I reached its head, I emptied my mag into it. The Knight crumbled into the ground. I quickly turned to the other Guardian's to see them finishing off the second Knight. They joined me at the door to the chambers in front of us. I looked to my right, spotting what seemed to be hanging chamber like the one we were on. Just before I took a step forward, I felt a refreshing feeling. My Light had fully returned.

I smiled, Ar Nyt wouldn't survive the day. We stepped inside of the dimly lit room. Fallen corpses littered the ground. I know it doesn't make sense but, they seemed more dead than usual. Another scream could be heard further down the chambers. We walked silently and slowly, making sure we didn't have anymore surprises coming our way.

Up ahead, Ar Nyt floated in place, looking right at us. She let out a screeching noise before raising her hands and sending bolts of dark energy at us. I rolled to the side, taking aim and shooting at her head. She fell back slightly, then shot at us again.

I looked to the Warlock, " You think you could use your Void energy on her? " I asked.

The Warlock nodded, jumping out into the air and reaching his hand back. Purple Void energy gathered in his hand, forming a sphere. He then pushed the sphere forward, making it grow and fly towards the Wizard. It collided with the Hive, and the explosion shook the chambers. The Titan ran out from behind cover, grabbing his Light and throwing flaming hammers at the Hive Acolyte's that came into the room.

It was my turn, Ar Nyt was injured enough for it to work. I stood, running right into the Hive. I jumped off of an Acolyte's shoulder, reaching into the air and grasping my Light. I took my Golden Gun and aimed it at Ar Nyt as she began flying back into the air. I jumped off of the air, planting my foot into her chest and driving her to the ground.

" The throne is closed to you," I said, pulling the trigger three times, firing right into her horrid face.

Ar Nyt was no more. I looked back to the other Guardian's. They nodded as we called our ships to return to the city. I looked back towards the Wizard, there was something odd about her methods. Something darker than usual.


	6. CHAPTER SIX-Earth-The Last City-Welcome Home Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter returns from her mission, and is asked an odd question.

I walked up to the Vanguard, hands on my hips and a smile on my face.

Cayde was the first to see me, " Hey, Guardian, I take it that Wizard is no more? " he said.

I nodded, " Put three bullets right in her face," I said.

Zavala looked up from a map, " Well then, Guardian, you have done many things others haven't been able to," he stated, " It's almost a shame that you remain nameless."

I froze, making myself think. I had never thought of a name, nor did many Guardian's have names. Only the best of the best did. Such as Osiris, Saint-14, and the other legends. A name came to me, one I liked quite a bit.

I looked up to Zavala, " Call me Emilia," I said.

He nodded with a smile, " Well then, Emilia," he began, " You've saved the City from yet another threat."

I walked out of the hall and to my favorite spot. I leaned on the railing, looking up at the sleeping god. To the Traveler.


End file.
